1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceiling light, and more particularly to a light shade that facilitates adjusting the illumination direction thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many kinds of ceiling lights available, wherein, the ceiling light embedded in the ceiling or a chest is especially popular because of its dual function of illumination and adornment.
Generally, there are two types of ceiling lights; flush mounted and surface mounted. However, both of these two types of ceiling lights have a common drawback, that is, the illumination direction is constant and unchangeable. As seen in FIG. 7, after the ceiling light is installed, its illumination direction is perpendicular to the plane where it is positioned, and it is impossible to change the illumination direction.
There are many types of ceiling lights that can adjust their illumination direction. The conventional adjustable ceiling light is constituted of an outer cylinder, an inner cylinder and a shade cover. The inner cylinder is rotatably fixed in the outer cylinder and has a bulb secured therein. The shade cover is mounted in the front of the inner cylinder. The shade cover is pivotally fastened to the inner cylinder by two pivot poles on two sides thereof. Therefore, the shade cover can pivot by using the pivot pole as a moving center. If a user wants to change the illumination direction of the ceiling light, at first, the user should rotate the inner cylinder to a suitable position, then, push the shade cover to change the alignment angle of the ceiling shade cover, thereby, the illumination direction is changed.
Although the structure described above can adjust the illumination direction of the ceiling light, it is not convenient for a user to do it because the user must rotate the inner cylinder and push the shade cover at the same time. Repeated adjustment may make the electrical wires become twisted. It is also not very convenient because the inner cylinder and the wires are held in the outer cylinder, and the user will not be able to examine the status of the wires. Another ceiling light available in the present market as shown in FIGS. 8 and 9 solves these problems. Referring to FIGS. 8 and 9, the ceiling light comprises a disk seat (80) having a through-hole (81) defined in the center thereof, an elastic locator (82) embedded around the inner circumference of the through-hole (81) and having an arcuate hole (821), a shade cover (83) fastened to the arcuate hole (821) and having a spherical body (831), a bulb (832) mounted in the body (831) and connected with a set of wires (833)., the skirt end of the ceiling light shade cover (83) is covered. If the user wants to adjust the illumination direction after the ceiling light has been installed , the user must rotate the shade cover (83) directly by moving the body (831) within the arcuate hole (821).
Although the illumination direction of the ceiling light as shown in FIGS. 8 and 9 can be adjusted freely, the engagement between the body (831) and the hole (821) is not secure. When the spherical body (831) is held tightly in the arcuate hole (821), it is difficult to adjust illumination direction. On the contrary, if the engagement between the body (831) and the arcuate hole (821) is not tight enough, the body (831) will move from the pressure of twisted wires (833) or even vibrations. Other than the two problems above, when the ceiling light shade is adjusted, the wires are twisted together.
The present is intended to mitigate or obviate the foregoing problems.